


A Dulling Sensation

by Red_Hair_Dont_Care (orphan_account)



Series: My Random Posts [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Manipulative Relationship, big sad for main character, but i love it anyway, one of my stupidest stories ever, rip Eri 2019, wait guys it's almost 2020, what is this even, why did i make that a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21884389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Red_Hair_Dont_Care
Summary: If I did this correctly, you won't have any idea who the characters are until the last line.(Hey, if you think this is a good story, comment a 2020 joke, please! I'd love to see them.)
Series: My Random Posts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576480





	A Dulling Sensation

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh, hi. I know I've kinda been dead lately, but finals are over so that's good I guess.
> 
> Anyway, I'm at a major writer's block with my open stories and all other planned stories right now. (Also feeling very unconfident about my own writing as I read many amazing stories.)
> 
> Instead of focusing on that, though, I found a prompt using this basic plotline and decided to give it a go.
> 
> (AKA it's midnight and I have nothing to do with my life.)

It was like a blind date. That's what she'd been told anyway.

Her friend had told her that, as she was currently available and looking, there was someone she should meet. The girl had hoped it would be another female, as she'd had some... unpleasant experiences with the male type in the past.

She definitely stood out at the café, which was rather hard to do. Most people there were short and a sort of crazed look upon their faces. Perhaps it was the caffeine, or perhaps it was that they were college students who had three papers due that night, but the girl was immediately uncomfortable with her surroundings.

Standing at a lengthy 6'3", she towered over even the baristas. Her golden hair and pink, naturally-pursed lips gave her the look of a model, although she was nearly minimum-wage. 

Her friend had convinced her to go on this date today, in this café, promising that she'd be there to help in case anything went wrong.

She was nowhere in sight.

_Tallia's probably with her girlfriend_ , the blonde thought to herself. It wasn't that she disliked her friend's girlfriend or the fact that she had a stable relationship. It was simply annoying that she needed Tallia at this exact moment, and she was off, doing who knows what, with Penelope - Pen for short.

"Eri?"

-

In truth, the boy had never been on a date before.

He figured it was because he was short, or had a short temper, or something to do with shortness.

(His friends said it was because he was sharp and straight to the point, never really one to be kind with his words, but there was no way that could be right.)

He'd complained about this to his tablemate, Tallia, who had successfully gotten herself a girlfriend at the beginning of the semester. "Shut up about it, would you, Edgie?" "The g is silent," he hissed. 

"I don't much care. And besides, if it annoys you that much, why don't you put any effort into talking to girls besides me? I know we're friends and all, but only ever talking to me isn't going to get you a girlfriend, or any other friends for that matter."

After a moment of silence, Tallia added "I know the g is silent. It's just fun to watch you pretend like you're scary when you're mad."

"Don't you have any friends you could set me up with? Just for a one-time thing to see if it'd work out? Surely not all your friends are lesbians." Tallia chuckled. "There is one... I'll see about it."

-

Of course, it had to be Ezimbili, the exchange student. Nobody knew how to pronounce her name, so she was called Eri, but she'd seemed to hate Edgie from the beginning.

He shot a message to Tallia before walking into the café. 

_"i know i asked 4 help, but Eri? she hates me and shes leaving in a year"._

He got a reply almost instantly.

_"Just give her a chance, okay? She's having a hard time fitting in and could use the interaction with other students. Also, please fix your grammar; it's atrocious."_

Sighing, he walked in and called for the girl well over a foot taller than him.

"Eri?"

-

The date itself went smoother than expected. Of course, there was the fact of the language barrier, but they quickly solved that problem.

Whenever Eri had a question, she would ask as much of it as possible in English and would state the rest in her primary language. From there, Edgie would use a translator to make sure he knew what she was asking and, once she had confirmed that it was indeed what she intended to say, he would answer her question and use the translator for words she didn't understand.

All in all, it was a learning experience for both and gave them an excuse to talk more.

Shortly after their first date, Tallia proclaimed that she was the best match-maker known to man-kind. She had brought two students from different backgrounds and languages together, so what couldn't she do?

She would often gloat to her friends about this, even throwing in comments about the other and acting like a go-between. Minus the going between part.

For a few more dates, everything about Edgie and Eri's relationship was stable.

Then things began to change.

-

It was almost like Eri herself was getting shorter every time she met up with Edgie.

Of course, that was impossible. Right?

It had to be.

It was just her fuse that was getting shorter. Her temper grew bigger and easier to ignite. It just had to be the way it changed.

To her, it sometimes seemed like it was his doing. They'd be talking and Edgie would say something that seemed innocent to her but when she relayed it to Tallia later, the girl was furious with him and told Eri to get out of the relationship as soon as possible.

_But there's nothing wrong with our relationship,_ Eri thought after their seventh date. _It's stable and we're both happy._

_Well, most of the time anyway._

Sure, Edgie would get mad at her sometimes, but wasn't that normal? And sure, sometimes he'd use hateful, angry words that had no meaning to her since she didn't know them, but that didn't mean anything, right?

_No,_ she convinced herself. _No, we're just experiencing some bumps right now. It'll get better soon._

-

However, by their fifteenth date, it was nearly constant yelling, screaming, and hate. They'd both reached their wit's end with each other.

Eri was constantly in tears, was never seen happy, and just generally worse for wear.

As for Edgie... he'd hardly changed at all. Truthfully, if anything, he'd gotten better as she'd gotten worse.

It was like he benefitted from her declining state.

On Eri's final day in the foreign place, she realized why their relationship had been so poor. Why it had seemed like she was getting shorter - like her temperament was growing.

She was thrown into the wastebasket, never to see Tallia, Penelope, or her friends again, as she came to the realization.

_She was a pencil. He was a pencil sharpener. They were never meant to last._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just realizing that I kinda used a relationship dynamic like Eri and Chisaki from MHA/BNHA and I'm not all that sorry.
> 
> So yeah, I hope you enjoyed what was a random post I made based off some prompt I found on Pinterest because I liked it.


End file.
